


Charlotte's Ass Buffet

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Charlotte isn’t above turning herself out for some gold when the price is right, and after she flaunts her anilingus technique to Nina, she lands herself the most lucrative gig she’s ever seen: giving a night of hot anal worship to the women of the Nohrian army, and she could not be happier to oblige. Anonymous commission.





	Charlotte's Ass Buffet

Charlotte was a woman of values, they just happened to be values of a different kind. That was what she told herself, at least, as a way to help excuse her less savory behaviors and the sorts of things she was willing to do for the one thing in this world she considered most valuable: money. Things like prostituting herself didn't bother her too much, because she knew that her gorgeous body, with her ample breasts, her taut core, and her pretty face, could command a very generous price, and she had refined her sexual techniques to help make that more interesting. Charlotte wasn't even above making the offer when someone in the army had come into a lot of money, money she was keen on making them part with.

Which was how Nina ended up down on her hands and knees, shoving her tight leather pants down to show Charlotte her round, perky ass. "You had better be as good as you say you are," she moaned, shaking the bag of coins she held with her free hand. She'd come into some money betting on fights in a seedy port town they were passing through, and when Charlotte offered to eat Nina's ass in exchange for the money with as point blank and insane a sentiment as anyone could have possibly given, Nina was curious more than anything. She'd heard about some of the other people in camp having good experiences renting Charlotte for the night like she was a cheap tramp and not one of their companions. But nobody had ever mentioned her rimjob skills before, but Charlotte must have had them for such an offer to be made. "Fifty gold pieces if you eat my ass so well I get off."

"I'm better than words can convey," Charlotte promised, eyeing the bag of coins even more hungrily than she did the shapely archer bottom in her face. Greed overtook Charlotte as she buried her face right into Nina's ass, tongue already out and ready to drag up along the cleft of her perky backside as she dove in one with one goal in mind: to prove to Nina that she could eat her cute ass out hard enough to earn her pay. It was her sole motivation and concern right now.

Gripping both cheeks firmly, Charlotte pressed her face in tight and started with quick, frenzied licks up and down along the cleft of Nina's ass, her tongue flat and broad as it dragged its way in motions that sought to explore the area in as sloppy and chaotic a manner as possible, seeking to find all the ways in which she could explore and feel out this new, unfamiliar backside, learn not only the shape of it, but studying how Nina responded. Charlotte took whoring herself out very seriously; it was of the utmost importance that she held herself to very lofty standards of excellence, that she warned every last gold piece through genuine sexual prowess and talent.

Really, Nina had no idea what she was in for, but as the tongue worked at her back entrance she was definitely about to find out, gasping in surprise at the suddenness of the licks, at the way that Charlotte pressed in so much firmer and hotter than expected, moving forward with a domineering and shameless approach that Nina had not been expecting. "Really earning that gold," she moaned, biting her lip as she leaned back over her shoulder. "Go on, keep licking. So far, you're going great."

It shouldn't have surprised Nina to feel that Charlotte was good at her job, and the blonde's eyes narrowed as she caught onto the fact Nina seemed clueless about just what Charlotte could do. And if she didn't know how good Charlotte was, she probably didn't know how devious she was, either. She kept that in mind as she pressed forward, intent on doing a good job. On doing the best job. On doing a job so well that Nina would be begging to pay her more.

The licks began to settle down, tamed and easing into a more controlled pace as Charlotte brought it all down. She let her tongue work in more agile sorts of motions, slithering steadily around the tight pucker, teasing it and working her over slowly, not getting too carried away or too aggressive. It was patient, and she wanted to make sure she took her sweet time with it, to start letting the sensations creep slowly through. It was careful, controlled, a tight rope act that Charlotte walked like the professional she was, all while her hands gripped her tightly. "You ever cum from having only your ass hole toyed with before?" she asked.

Nina let out eager, rumbling moans as her hands dug into the bedding, as the surprising, strong pressure of Charlotte's tongue really started to get to her. Her head rolled back, her pussy feeling slicker and more eager as she relaxed her body as much as she could. "Yes, I've been trying to only cum from anal stimulation whenever I can. It feels good to pretend." Maybe Nina was a little too relaxed as she let that detail slip, something cryptic and strange that Charlotte didn't know the full context to, and didn't want to know.

She focused instead on shoving her face between the perky cheeks and escalating things, her tongue moving steadier, broader, attempting to lavish Nina's ass hole with as much attention and affection as she could muster, seeking to rile the archer up and give her her money's worth. But the more that she got into it, the more fun Charlotte was having with the whole production. It was impossible not to; she loved eating ass. It was genuinely her favorite sexual activity, especially for pay, as she buried her face into a lovely ass and gave it a nice, sloppy loving with her mouth. Ass play in general always appealed to Charlotte. She didn't need to focus on breasts. She had breasts, and she played with her own all the time. A pussy? She had one of those too. Legs? Hers were killer, strong and defined and capable of crushing someone's head between her thighs. But she could never really do anything with her own ass.

So she threw herself into her work and showed every ass she was tasked with eating pure, burning devotion, sloppily treating the lovely backside to the world class treatment it deserved. This was perhaps her second greatest talent--behind only her perfect, gorgeous looks--and she used it to great effect in working Nina over.

"Keep going, Charlotte! I'm going to cum! Oh, this feels amazing. It was worth it, I swear. Every coin. Make me cum and you'll get your fifty gold pieces!"

"A hundred," Charlotte said harshly, giving a firm smack to Nina's ass. "Pay me a hundred, or I stop."

"What?" Nina gasped, looking back over her shoulder in panic and confusion.

"One hundred and fifty. I'll only let you cum if you pay me a hundred and fifty gold pieces." Pushing the tip of her tongue forward, she continued to tease and wiggle her tongue against Nina's back entrance without apology.

"That's ridiculous!" Nina couldn't believe the nerve of Charlotte, who was now extorting her for the privilege of being able to get off. How dare she? And yet, it was so good that she couldn't even get mad about it, hips shivering as she mounted the weakest possible argument against it. The pressure was building up upon her, and she wasn't in a place where she could fight this greed.

"Two hundred now," Charlotte cooed.

"Okay fine, two hundred! Two hundred. Just get me off." Nina wasn't in a mood to argue. She was impatient and desperate, even shoving her ass back against Charlotte's face, the pressure leaving her too frustrated to care. She just needed it.

"Excellent. Two hundred and fifty gold pieces, and I'll finish eating your cute butt out." Charlotte shoved forward with burning vigour, finishing her off with a sloppy, aggressive devouring of her backside, showing no patience now as her tongue dragged chaotically all about, even pushing in to Nina's ass. It wasn't uncontrolled and chaotic though; Charlotte knew what she was doing, keeping an excellent grip on what was happening and ready to show shameless care to getting Nina off, earning her pay now after she'd negotiated to a higher rate like the shrewd businesswoman she was.

It was too much for Nina, but the kind of sweet too much she craved desperately. Clutching the bed sheets hard, she came with a needy cry, head snapping back as she let herself go. She lost herself, and could not have felt more excited to do so, giving herself up completely to the maddening bliss of getting off, of getting the satisfaction she so sorely craved. Even with Charlotte's game, it was worth every gold piece, the satisfaction burning so powerfully up through her she didn't know how to handle it. "It's so good!" she whined.

Charlotte pulled back from Nina's ass and smacked it eagerly. 'That will be three hundred gold pieces," she smirked, reaching toward something she'd laid on the bed. Charlotte always left the asses she ate with a little mark, and she dragged some red lipstick eagerly along her lips before she leaned down to paint a kiss mark down on her left cheek, a reminder she could keep on wearing of what she had done.

Nina hated that she couldn't even complain about Charlotte's extortion. Hated even more that she was tempted to pay her for another go around, too.  
********************************  
Nina had talked. More than was even remotely decent, in fact. The best rimjob she'd ever received deserved some praise, she decided, and that got things rolling. Other women around camp started to get curious too, started to consider the idea paying Charlotte to have her eat their asses too, and that was where a little plan was cooked up. A plan among the women of the Nohrian army, who decided they could use something a little relaxing and indulgent, something special.

"How much would it cost for you to spend your night eating our asses?" was the kind of question that Charlotte thought she'd die with joy if she ever actually heard. And yet there they were, a whole bunch of her fellow soldiers coming to her, Camilla leading the charge with a wicked smirk across her face, shaking a massive bag of coins. There were twelve of them. Twelve gorgeous, lovely female asses to be devoured. Charlotte couldn't believe her luck. She could rake in some serious money servicing them all, and she knew it.

The terms were set: one big, flat rate for the night, and she would eat ass until either the sun came up or the women were all satisfied, whichever came first. There would be no last minute ransoming of orgasms, but for how much Charlotte was able to talk them into paying her it didn't matter; whoring herself out had never been so lucrative before, and she found herself on the receiving end of a very generous amount of money for something special. Camilla had been willing to pay very generously; everyone pitched in, but it was the princess who decided some debauchery was good for everyone, and every interested woman found herself in one room together, a bit of a cramped situation as thirteen women in total forced their way into one bedroom for the twisted proceedings.

Charlotte applied her lipstick slowly. It would need a few reapplications through the night, as she was certain to be making ruby red messes of their puckers before she even planted the kisses, but that was all going to be a part of the fun, she decided.

Corrin was up first, by Camilla's insistence. The blushing princess had never been rimmed before, and as she bent over the bed, Charlotte sensed that weakness. She wanted to impress, and to deliver a message to the women all hungrily watching as Corrin's perky butt was up high in the air, waiting to be devoured. Charlotte wasn't going to disappoint, and as she shoved forward she decided to make a bold statement. She wasn't going to show restraint or control as she sloppy devoured Corrin's ass. No, Charlotte was going to prove her point with vulgar adoration for everything about the lovely curve of the royal backside and show it the kind of unconditional love that Corrin would never forget.

Moans twisted up from Corrin's lips as she whined. "That feels--oh, gods, it's so..." She had no idea how to respond to it, whining in excitement at the pleasure surging up through her and left to just suffer through it without away to express or vent her frustrations. She could feel Camilla's eyes on her, her older sister delighting in the way she suffered as, under Camilla's guidance and insistence, Corrin was treated to a new kind of insanity. Charlotte hadn't coordinated this with Camilla, but was playing directly into the princess's wicked aims.

The sloppy, hungry devouring of Corrin's ass was Charlotte's chance to shine, as she buried her face in, moving about like a starving animal and showing off a depth of need that left all the other women excited by what they saw, surprised to see her at it so hard and not exactly knowing how to feel about it. Shameless and indulgent, Charlotte showed her special kind of affection, showed the craven need she had when she had her face buried into a nice ass, and it was leaving all the women who watched even more excited to find out what twisted pleasures awaited them tonight.

"It feels so good. Please, keep going. Fuck, I've never felt anything like this before, Charlotte!" Corrin was on her way to discovering what it felt like to cum from anal stimulation only, and she was oddly happy to experience it in spite of the utter insanity behind this whole situation. It overwhelmed her, left her dizzy and confused but needy as all hell, wondering what sensations awaited her and how truly satisfying this would all be. The tongue moving so eagerly all over her ass, the steady licks and kisses as Charlotte slobbered all over her back door, was something far more intense than Corrin could have imagined. Curiosity and the encouragement from the others to join in had brought Corrin in, and now she was finding herself rewarded for all that insanity with something truly beautiful ,and she had no idea how to handle it, except to crash headlong into bliss and ecstasy.

Corrin let out a needy cry as she came, as she shivered and bucked on the bed, excited beyond all sense and decency, unable to contain her excitement, all while Charlotte gave her a few good gropes before planting one big scarlet kiss onto her ass cheek, marking her as having had some of Charlotte's special kind of fun.

Nyx was up next, and in contrast to everything that Charlotte had just done to Corrin's ass, she wanted to treat the dark mage more tender, taking her sweet time as her tongue worked in slow, steady motions along the cute little butt she had before her. "You have a wonderful ass, Nyx," she moaned, knowing the slender witch was likely self-conscious about her body and the tight, perky little backside she had relative to some of the other women in the room, but Charlotte wasn't about to let anything get in the way of Nyx's enjoyment. Charlotte was a woman of refined taste, who appreciated nice asses of all sizes and shapes, and Nyx had a perfectly lovely backside.

Bent over the bed and letting out slow, excited rumbles, Nyx was happy to enjoy the slow treatment, able to feel the flat tongue dragging along her skin as it worked in steady motions to satisfy her. It was a nice change from the aggression and impatience she had seen with Corrin, and it showed the other women just how versatile Charlotte was. She could do anything, and each rimjob could be totally unique. It was a message everyone was enticed by as they watched, minds rumbling with curiosity as they beheld the way that Charlotte took a more tender approach to eating Nyx's ass, controlled now like she hadn't been when she sought to leave a good impression on the princess. It showed off a different side of Charlotte, cultivated a sense of steadiness but also of unpredictability, one that excited the women all gathered around to watch.

Very much aware that she was being watched by everyone, Nyx found herself squirming in a guilty, shameful heat on the bed, moaning as the voyeurs all stared at her while she got her ass eaten. It was a lot to have to show off, and she knew that this was an absolutely insane twist to be on the receiving end of, but it felt so good that she couldn't complain. This was hitting the spot in all the right ways, and Nyx was eager to take this as far as she could, to see where this all went.

Longer the licks wet, and with the passage of time and the growing of need and lust within her, Nyx could feel the exhibitionistic sensations turning to toward a burning, exciting sensation, one that helped cultivate a deep need within her to just give herself up, and as she let it ease into her, she courted relief, moaning and shivering as Charlotte worked dutifully at her ass, treating her to something she could not have expected or imagined until it was all crashing down upon her and she was letting out immodest cries of need and excitement, head thrown back as she gave in for everyone to see, satisfied and showing that Charlotte's skilled tongue could make women unravel no matter what she used it to do to them.

After leaving her kiss on Nyx's butt cheek, Charlotte moved quickly of her own impatient volition, rushing over toward Azura and diving into her toned, firm ass next. The slender dancer's whole body was firm and well developed, and a nice, taut ass provided a special kind of contrast to all the other backsides she'd munched on already, and she dove for the dancer as she stood there, not even bothering to get her into place anywhere as she just went for it in plain view of everybody, shamelessly adoring Azura's ass and loving every second of it. "It's so firm," she moaned between licks.

The sounds Azura made were musical and delighted, her hips beginning to roll as the songstress gave in to the pleasure, rocking back and forth, which gave Charlotte a rhythm to have to get down. The roll through her body was impossible to stop as she felt herself overwhelmed by the surprise and excitement surging up through her. Azura had been shy about doing this, the shyest of everyone involved due to not being certain this was a group activity but nonetheless accepting the pressure and encouragement from the others, and now, as Charlotte's tongue buried itself up her ass and she met the motion of her hips by outright tonguefucking her backside, Azura felt differently.

"You feel amazing right now, don't stop," Azura whined almost in a song, head rolling back as she continued to writhe, her slender, graceful body catching peoples' eyes as she moved with seductive, sultry fervor through the pleasure, embracing without shame everything she felt and letting the sensations run their course through her. "Ah, Charlotte, I didn't think it would feel this incredible! Please, don't slow down. I want this so badly." She couldn't believe how open she was being; that was the real surprise for her. The pleasure of a tongue slithering about in her back door was startling, but the way she opened up and moved in front of their eyes, knowing a room full of very horny women were watching her every move, was insane and yet oddly intoxicating. It was something for Azura to savour.

Hard at work, Charlotte was so proud of herself as she brought three women in a row into vocal, needy excitement over what her mouth could do, and she made sure to tease everyone hotter with Azura's moans, hoping that if she could press inward and lay it on thick enough that the blue haired songstress would leave everyone ravenous and need, slick with an excited impatience she could play with a bit more. Her steady adoration of Azura's firm ass helped bring her up to the edge, and Charlotte reveled in how vocal Azura was as she came, as she bucked and twisted and lost herself to the sudden excitement of raw satisfaction taking firm, vulgar root within her. Charlotte had done her job, and left a red kiss on Azura's ass to prove it, letting the singer stumble away with a new perspective on things.

Selena moved quickly, almost tugging Charlotte over to her by the hair as she bent forward, gripping her blonde locks tightly and shoving her in. "Hmph. You'd better show me some love now!" she ordered, aggressive as she leaned forward, pulling Charlotte's face in as tight as she could.

Charlotte didn't like to be ordered around very much, but for the money she was getting, anything was okay. She responded to Selena's aggression with a hard smack across one of her perky cheeks as she went in, eating her ass out quick and hard, not a very pretty or refined kind of anilingus, but the exact sort that Selena seemed like she wanted given all of her aggression and frustration. Charlotte's eyes narrowed even as she gave the bossy redhead exactly what she wanted, turned on and happy to do so, but definitely not going to lie down and take it.

"Eat my ass faster you bitchy little whore," Selena growled, knowing Charlotte's true nature and looking to take advantage of it as she got vulgar and bossy with her, pulling her head in as hard as she could and then, for good measure, shoving her ass back against Charlotte's face, keeping her in extra tight as she received the treatment she wanted. No smack across her ass was going to impede the utter control and indulgence that Selena was able to get from this position and control, and she didn't seem too keen to relinquish any of it as she kept her in firm, kept using her and forcing her to keep that tongue buried deep in her back door. Selena wasn't the least bit sorry about it either; she had the opportunity before her, and she was going to take it.

The aggressive, noisy treatment that Charlotte gave Selena's ass left her fuming, because truth be told, the redhead's backside was an absolutely gorgeous one, but the bitterness between the outwardly snarky and cold Selena and the bitch in sheep's clothing Charlotte was never all that civil a 'friendship'. Bitterness shone through, and right now Selena had the upper hand, had Charlotte's tongue slithering all over her ass hole and utter control over the situation. It felt damn good to be in this position, and Charlotte knew it was entirely to her detriment, that Selena was teasing and taunting her with this position, but that there wasn't much she could do.

Aside from getting her off. And when she came, Selena wasn't any question. "You're such a great ass eater, Charlotte! I think you've really found your calling whoring out your mouth to my ass!" It made Charlotte snarl and her eyes narrow, but she nonetheless gave Selena the kiss on her ass she 'deserved' and resolved to find her way into revenge somehow.

Sophie was up next, the cavalier bent over the bed as Charlotte returned into position, and decided she was going to give her a nice, thorough working over with not only her tongue, but her hands too. Charlotte spread her cheeks wide and buried a couple slick fingers into her ass slowly, making Sophie whine with surprise as more fingers pushed into her pussy next. "That wasn't what I expected," she said, voice shivering and lit up with hardly an ungrateful kind of excitement, as she felt the pressure mount. It felt good, in spite of the strange and unexpected sensation, but then came the tongue.

Charlotte focused her tongue on licking around the penetration of her fingers in Sophie's ass, working the rim while she pushed into her. Her digits worked in time as she went. Yet another different approach, another excited, eager customer moaning loudly as she was taken. "I'm convinced," she moaned. 'I didn't know butt stuff could feel so good, but it--oh, gods, keep going please!" Sophie made the cutest sounds as she shivered in twisting need and excitement, and Charlotte felt raw, bubbling satisfaction throb through her as she overwhelmed the knight with everything she could, lavishing her with enough oral attention for her to shiver in frustration and a growing, frenzied sense of need to lose herself to the pleasure.

Everything was still going according to plan, and Charlotte wasn't going to let up, showing Sophie this beautiful new world, feeling vindicated by how she was teaching all these women about the raw pleasures that could await them in focusing on their oft neglected back doors. And in particular, on letting Charlotte focused on them, for a nice fat sack of coins. With hot, eager moans bearing forward, Charlotte double penetrated Sophie with her fingers, her tongue almost playing a supporting role this time as the primary focus of her efforts came through the steady pumping of her eager digits, but it was all to an amazing payoff as she wound Sophie up hotter and hotter still, making her burn up with excitement and feel like she was going to absolutely lose herself.

Sophie moaned louder and hotter as she wriggled on the bed, treated to a whole lot more pleasure from Charlotte than she knew what to do with, and the eyes on her left her feeling even more excited. 'She's so good," she moaned, trying to say something to them to break the awkwardness of their voyeuristic silence. This was the oddest thing Sophie had ever done in her life, but it felt so good that she didn't care, pressing onward and letting the pleasure bear down upon her even hotter still, the fingers and the tongue doing to her body and her mind things that left her head spinning out of control, and it was all so good and so satisfying that she just let the pleasure burn through her, bucking and gasping on the bed as Charlotte held her down long enough to mark her.

Charlotte needed to apply a new coating of lipstick after that one, but once she had a new coat she slipped over to the side and to the waiting, silent Beruka, spreading her cheeks wide apart and starting to work with teasing motions up and down the woman's ass. Charlotte knew how she wanted to approach Beruka, and that was with the simple, basic urge to break her silence. She started slow and careful, moving up and down the cleft of her ass with a very restrained approach, but it didn't stay that way for long, as she sought to build a fire in her belly and draw some noise from her, to make her respond and moan and scream.

Beruka's breath was sharp and tight as the tongue got to work. As much as Charlotte wanted to break her out of her shell, Beruka was rather committed to staying inside of it no matter what happened. She didn't know for certain that Charlotte was working to unravel her but the pleasure certainly felt like a challenge, one that she tried to get through with steady, measured breaths and a very careful tension, a sense of firm, controlled need that she leveraged back against the frustration of the pleasure hitting her as hard as it did. Charlotte was good at what she did, and her tongue was working hard to shatter something inside of her.

Gripping both cheeks tight, Charlotte pressed in, refusing to let up on Beruka's taut backside as she worked with growing intensity, laboring over the need to devour Beruka's ass as thoroughly as she could and prove her vulgar point. She didn't let up for anything, working tirelessly at the task before her as she felt a growing, needy frustration throb up through her. This was a lot to handle, and Charlotte was determined to see it through no matter what, every lick confident in her abilities and driven by a need to make Beruka come undone no matter the cost. She wasn't going to stop until she'd achieved what she wanted.

The tension was indeed getting a bit too much, and Beruka's hot, tight breaths came in even tenser as the unrelenting pressure bubbled up inside of her, overwhelming and threatening to make her come utterly undone. It was a hot, aching surprise that she was completely helpless against, and she had no idea how to tame what she felt, but there was no point, because Beruka nonetheless came undone, unraveling as Charlotte's tongue succeeded in shattering her fine, tight control. As she came, she outright screamed, the noise pushing up from her throat startling the other women, who had never heard Beruka so loud and so passionate before. All of the tension inside of her found its way out, vented with intensity and excitement, and Charlotte felt as smug as could be as she left her lipstick mark down on her tight butt and proved herself as handily as any woman ever could.

Soleil put her legs up high in the air as she lay on the other end of the bed, inviting Charlotte in to eat her ass next, and in stark contrast to Beruka's silence, Soleil had no intention of shutting up. "Consider me a refined expert on the art of eating a woman's ass," she moaned, gently pulling Charlotte in tighter. With her legs up in the air Charlotte had to approach a bit differently as everything was functionally upside-down relative to how she'd been doing it this whole time, but she didn't care, happily adapting and working at eating her ass out right as she stared up at the brightly smiling pink haired warrior. "And of women in general. And I can already tell that you--ah, that you are going to be amazing!'

There was nothing Soleil adored quite like a cute girl, and Charlotte more than fit the bill. With her excited embrace of this whole mess, she felt herself so lovingly rewarded with the pressure and the intensity of the tongue licking her back door. "Mm, I've met so few women willing to appreciate a woman's ass, and none of them have been as talent as you are!" It was Soleil's very nature to compliment a beautiful woman, and with the tongue working at her quivering, tight pucker she felt it was her very duty to lavish Charlotte in praise and attention, to give her the sweet commendations she so sorely deserved for the hard work she was doing.

"And you look so comfortable down there!" Soleil continued, cute little gasps bucking up, her back arching repeatedly as she worked eagerly against the tongue and squirmed on the bed. "Like you're happiest in life if you have your face buried inside a woman's ass and it's where you belong. That's so hot! You're completely given to your love of other women, and we need more of that here!" Writhing excitedly as she was taken, Soleil relished in everything about what she was seeing, moaning her way through the sweet praise that refused to let up on the blonde eating her ass out.

Charlotte loved few things more than being praised, and as Soleil bore down sweet compliments upon her, her eyes fluttered in delight, eyeing Inigo's daughter as perhaps a good mark to keep playing in the future given her very vocally expressed feelings. Especially since she had a very lovely ass to eat out, well toned and just begging to be devoured. Charlotte kept it up, keeping Soleil's legs up and spread as she worked up and down in frenzied licks, treating the whole of her ass to the most intense treatment she could until finally Soleil was crying out her sweet compliments in orgasmic delight, bucking and twisting and singing still the praises of the woman rimming her to a strong, satisfying orgasm. Charlotte had proven her point, and she was all too happy to leave Soleil with a nice, firm kiss as a result.

Peri grabbed hold of Charlotte before she could do anything to react, shoving her down onto her back atop the bed and sitting her round butt right down onto it. "Eat me!" she yelled, grabbing at her hair and pulling her in tight. Selena had taken a rough approach because of the tempestuous nature of their association, but Peri held no ill will toward Charlotte. She was just very rough and aggressive, sitting on her face and bouncing up and down as she began to ride her tongue excitedly.

It was surprising to be suddenly beset upon by the overly aggressive noble, but Charlotte wasn't about to let anything stop her from doing her job, and if Peri wanted it hard, she'd get it hard. She grabbed hold of Peri's round, soft cheeks, spreading them out wide and shoving her face up tight, making out shamelessly with her ass hole as she slobbered all over the little pink pucker, letting Peri's aggression turn into her own passion as she worked at trying to give it a bout of attention and pleasure that felt fitting. There was little else Charlotte could do to help this situation as she pressed onward and refused to stop.

"Hehe, I've never had someone lick my ass hole before. I may have to start making people do it under threat of putting my heel at their throat!" Ever chipper about violence and cruelty, Peri bounced feverishly atop Charlotte's face, refusing to slow down the steady bouncing as she pounded down happily onto her face. Her grip on Charlotte's hair didn't make for a very gentle approach, but Charlotte wasn't going to let that stop her, and if it wasn't going to be an obstacle then Peri wasn't going to hold back. "But you have to be such a filthy woman to be doing it for all of us!"

Charlotte had Peri targeted as another good mark ripe for the picking, a noblewoman with plenty of money and all the reasons in the world to want to keep her happy, so she made sure to press on tirelessly, to keep eating her butt out as hard as she could. If she could make Peri happy, maybe she could angle to be able to keep devouring this round, gorgeous butt more often, and that was exactly the kind of good news Charlotte could enjoy.

Peri got to enjoy something too, as her feverish bouncing atop Charlotte's face paid off incredibly when she reached her peak. With a hot yell and a needy, "You're going to be hearing from me again! I'm going to do all sorts of fun stuff to you!" she came hard, head thrown back as she let herself go. The pleasure was intense, rewarding, and she couldn't slow down for anything as she gave in to it all happily, a moaning wreck who finally lifted up off of Charlotte's face to let her breathe and kiss her ass. As the red lipstick mark was left on her round cheek, she giggled, "Well, fun for me at least!'

Felicia and Flora made quite the delightful little stack together, Felicia atop her twin sister as they tribbed, pussies grinding together as they lingered off the edge of the bed, Flora's legs up high to allow Charlotte uninhibited access to both their asses as she took great delight in eating both of them out at once. Steady, sloppy licks kept Charlotte moving as she tried to take the challenge of rimming both sisters in eager, frenzied measure. She could have taken her time and gone slow, but she wanted to go fast, to get both of them off at the same time as she went. "This is fucked up, but it's so hot," she moaned. "I didn't know you two fucked."

Nobody else knew either, which had Felicia feeling embarrassed as she whined and shivered her way through rubbing up against her sister. Flora kept it contained and pulled her down into kisses that silenced and soothed, letting Charlotte focus on her work. The sisters did indeed fuck in secret, fairly often actually, and for so long Flora had ached for the twisted little idea of having someone join them, and with Charlotte now eating both their asses at once, she had found her indulgence.

The two maid sisters had lovely, perky backsides that made for excellent eating, and Charlotte was happy to be able to get twice the serving of it. She moved with frenzied, impatient excitement, her tongue running down from Felicia's ass hole to Flora's in one lick almost entirely unbroken, fighting against the sisters' writhing and the hot, twisting need as she worked to give them both the pleasure they ached for. The depravity of what she was partaking in, playing the third in a threesome between two sisters, made for something intoxicatingly good, and she was unable to stop the spinning of her head and the raw excitement she felt just going all out on the maids, on giving them her tireless, exuberant all.

Everyone watched, guiltily turned on by the sisters but also very impressed by Charlotte and how she kept working, not slowing down after all the women she'd rimmed and now handling two of them with the extra effort put in. She clearly took great pride in her work, and even better still, she took pride in what she was paid to do, rising to the occasion and working without end or care for anything but doing what she had been paid for. It was odd to think that having Charlotte whore herself out to them as their rimjob slave for the night was giving the group an odd sort of respect for Charlotte, but aside from the twins who yelled and clutched one another as they came and left each others' mound sticky with their tart juices, it was all they could really think. Especially as she gave them her signature kisses at the end.

Velouria had her legs up in the air for the next one. "Go fast," she pleaded. "Please, make me cum hard, I want to have it be--ah, yes!" Charlotte shoved her tongue right up the cute wolfskin's backside and got to work, but too excited and impatient to wait, Velouria sank fingers into her pussy and feverishly got to work at fucking herself anyway, accentuating what she wanted from the tongue licking all over her tight back entrance. She was so desperate for whatever she could get now, having seen Charlotte eat out ass after ass and leave every woman happy. Unprincipled and not caring about holding onto any sort of decency or control, Velouria now just wanted to get off as quickly as she could.

But as Velouria's ragged moans rose up so hot and sweet, Charlotte didn't mind that too much. She gave Velouria an aggressive, hungry rimming, helping to stoke the flames as her tongue danced against her pucker and she let herself become carried away by the infectious speed and energy that exuded from Velouria. For Charlotte, this was maybe the refreshing change of pace she needed to keep it all moving well. Munching on cute werewolf butt reinvigorated Charlotte and gave her the push needed to power on without shame or a moment to stop or think about anything. It was mindless and chaotic and altogether far too intense for her own good, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Fingers hammered in and out of Velouria's sopping wet pussy quickly, little droplets of tart nectar ending up all over the place as she just moved on instinct, squirming and wriggling and yelling out with chaotic noises that didn't mean anything but didn't have to. This was the most raw and honest expression of pure frustration she could have ever given, and nothing was going to stop her now from just embracing it. Velouria craved this, and was ready to get her money's worth now, to use all the tension and frustration left inside of her from watching the fun from the outside to enhance the pleasures she felt once finally on the inside.

Charlotte felt invigorated to be part of Velouria's face to the finish, full of energy and need as she pressed boldly forward and stopped for nothing to get what was just begging to boil over. She gave her all to the werewolf, and in return earned the sweet cries of surrender and bliss that she had been waiting for. All the noise and the thunder and the excitement drove her wild, made her buck and thrash against the hands holding her steadily in place as Charlotte kept her down, kept eating her ass out steadily until finally she felt like Velouria was ready to come down from her peak, at which point she left the wolfskin with her own little lipstick mark and let her run off again while she dealt with her next round all over again.

"You girls just keep cumming," Charlotte joked as she re-applied her lipstick again. "Who's next?"

"That's me, you filthy slut." Ophelia pulled Charlotte's face right into her ass, not with the same harsh conviction that Selena showed, but enough to startle the blonde. "Now get licking, I've been waiting fucking forever to feel what I paid for. Eat this ass out and show me what a good slut you can be." It was starting dirty talk from Odin's daughter, who traded in over dramatic flair for vulgarity as she sought to dig in deep and taunt her, embarrass and maybe even demean Charlotte a little bit as she got worked up in the heat of the moment. she couldn't help herself; it felt too good to be so filthy.

Fortunately for Ophelia, she had a cute, soft butt, and Charlotte was happy to bury her face into it regardless of what she said, drawing eager moans of, "Tonguefuck my ass! I bet you're a better prostitute than you are a fighter. Come prove it now." She pressed back, shoving her ass into Charlotte's face and greedily seeking all the attention she could get, aggressive and frustrated and showing very little in the way of a care for anything but indulging thoroughly in what she wanted. It was insane, but that insanity was part and parcel of what Ophelia wanted, and after everything she'd been through that night Charlotte was ready to accept everyone's quirks and insanities for what they were; it was better to accept them and focus her attention on working through them.

"I bet you must eat lots of ass to get good enough that you can make a room full of women cum from only touching their asses. It's impressive, but don't think I don't know what it means about what you do in your free time. Come on, show me what all that embarrassing work is good for, lick my ass all over and make me cum too, let me see what you can do." It was appalling to hear her talk like this, and several women in the room could hardly believe their ears, but Charlotte was undaunted, focusing still on eating Ophelia's fine but out as thoroughly as she could, giving the attention it was due and letting nothing get in her way. It wasn't about what was being said, just what she did with it.

And what she did with it was magical. Ophelia's dirty talk crashed off into nothing but hot, frenzied moans and gasping, one-syllable words like, "Yes!" as Charlotte brought her over the edge. Ophelia succumbed to her needy, orgasmic excitement, burning up with hot desperation as she felt herself overwhelmed, felt her body shiver and burn up. She writhed and bucked, and as she received the lipstick mark on her ass she didn't for a moment think about saying another ill word toward her.

Charlotte's eyes drifted at last over toward Camilla, the only one left in the room to be rimmed. The crown jewel of this whole situation. "Come, my dear," Camilla moaned, as Charlotte pulled back and watched as Camilla bent over the bed. Her round, soft, supple ass was the best in the room, and Charlotte was frustrated by the margin of it. This was a perfect ass, and she found herself dropping to her knees, almost entranced by it as she pushed forward. "Worship my ass. Every inch of it."

Charlotte did. It was all she could do, hands spreading the princess's cheeks as she buried her face forward and licked up and down the cleft of her perfect ass, moaning as she felt herself overwhelmed by lust and excitement. Camilla had saved herself for last for a reason, and everyone now watched as Charlotte got to enjoy her treat, watched as Charlotte treated the royal booty with deep reverence and attention, moaning her way through the steady worship of her ass. Licks broke away for kisses that left even her ass cheeks smeared with overlapping kiss marks, leaving messy scarlet messes all over. She was out of control, and nobody cared enough to stop her.

"That is everything I hoped it could be," Camilla moaned. "Please, don't stop. You're doing an incredible job." Camilla wanted to be supportive and helpful, wanted to feed into the chaos and help encourage Charlotte on as she worked all her magic upon her. A magic that didn't stop as Charlotte pressed onward, making out with her ass hole. She didn't show Camilla's ass that much more love than all the others, but the tone and purpose here was clearly to pursue the utter adoration of it. In some ways it even undercut the pleasure a little as she adored the cheeks with her mouth and left the sensitive hole waiting, but the burning arousal and intimacy it built up helped keep that all in line, helped set the stage for something beautiful between them.

Unable to stop as she gave herself up to the madness and to her love of Camilla's ass, Charlotte had become completely engrossed in her work, unable to even think about other things as she gave herself up to the insanity of her task. It wasn't even really work for her anymore; she was so drunk on the thrill of eating ass that she forgot there was money involved here; with so many gorgeous womens' asses pushed into her face this was more like her own personal heaven.

It was Camilla's heaven, too, as she wound up and finally lost herself, gasping out in pure ecstasy as the pleasure throbbed through her. Her body bucked and shivered as she came, yelling out Charlotte's name with the kind of deep affection that made Charlotte's chest tighten with excitement and glee. She gave Camilla an orgasm strong enough to leave her breathless, and finally, she capped off the last ass with one steady kiss on one of the few bits of skin where no lipstick smears could get in the way of it.

Every woman in the room had a lipstick kiss on their ass cheek, and as Charlotte pulled back, she wondered what came next. Nobody in the room was jealous of what they saw her do to Camilla; quite the contrary, it helped fuel decisions about what they wanted next. Because Charlotte was, after all, their oral slave until the dawn.

"Who wants to start round two off?" Charlotte purred, and wasn't ready for the raw demand that followed. She only had one mouth.


End file.
